<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Рембад-мореход by WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378145">Рембад-мореход</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021'>WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Symbolist Poets RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Embroidery, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Его трудно было узнать: бритая голова, бронзовый загар. Да ещё одет он был как английский матрос. Впрочем, он, похоже, гордился таким костюмом. Очевидно, это был способ показать, что он уже не тот, кем был раньше, и уже никогда прежним не станет». <br/>Ж.-Б. Баронян, «Артюр Рембо»</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF_History_Porn_2021_челлендж</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Рембад-мореход</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. Вышивка выполнялась по <a href="http://cielerideaudargent.fr/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/La-Tronche-%C3%A0-machin-768x605.jpg">рисунку  друга Рембо, Эрнеста Делаэ, сделанному в середине декабря 1875 г.</a><br/>2. В конце 1875 года, дезертировав из полка Голландского военного корпуса, который располагался на Суматре,  Рембо вернулся во Францию.<br/>3. Рембад-мореход — так А. Рембо называл его приятель Ж. Нуво, с намеком на Синдбада-морехода.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p><span><a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/1c/3f/vqRvhD0C_o.png"></a></span>
 
</p>
</div>
<p></p><div>
  <p><span><a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/18/72/hNsOeXqX_o.png"></a></span>
 
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>